


Red Flannel

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Iris steals Barry's favorite red flannel shirt."You might look better in it than me, but I still want my shirt back."Iris licked her lips. In her most sensual voice, she teased, "Then come get it."





	Red Flannel

Iris twirled her curling iron through her hair. She was wearing a black tank, red and black checkered flannel, pleather pants, and suede boots. It was a casual yet tough look. Iris thought some curls would soften it up a bit. After a few seconds, she released the iron’s clamp and admired the bouncy curl that fell. Her appreciation for it faded when she saw, reflected in the bathroom mirror, clothes flying across her and Barry’s bedroom behind her.

“What are you doing, babe?” Iris called as she curled another section of her hair.

“Looking for my red flannel. Have you seen it?”

Iris froze. She looked down at her shirt. It was definitely the one Barry was searching for. Comfortable, light, and more flattering than most flannels, Iris could see why it was one of Barry’s favorites. She stole it from him occasionally, along with most of his other clothes. He never seemed to mind. In fact, she didn’t think he’d ever noticed.

“Nope, haven’t seen it.” Iris lied, hurriedly finishing her hair.

“I’ve looked everywhere for it. It has to be here somewhere!” He said, frustration evident in his voice.

“Hmm, weird.” Iris said. She left their bathroom and saw a shirtless Barry digging through their closet. He was so focused, he didn’t notice her walking through the bedroom and out the door.

“You keep looking. I’m sure you’ll find it sooner or later.” Iris told him, only feeling a little guilty. “I’m leaving for work now.” Today was the one time she was grateful he didn’t give her a kiss goodbye.

Iris walked down the stairs and was almost to the front door when a red streak, accompanied by a powerful gust of wind stopped her. Barry blocked the door, arms folded and eyebrows raised.

“You sure you haven’t seen my red flannel?” He asked.

Iris knew she’d been caught, but didn’t want to admit defeat. “Positive.”

“Really?” Barry stepped closer to her. “Because, it looks like you’re wearing my red flannel.”

Iris looked down and faked a laugh. “This old thing? This is mine. I don’t know where yours is.”

“Iris, that’s obviously not your flannel. It doesn’t fit you.” Barry said.

He was right. The shirt fell passed Iris’ waist and halfway down her thigh.

“It must’ve gotten stretched out in the wash.” Iris patted herself on the back for coming up with that bullshit explanation so quickly.

Barry played along. “That’s so weird. Clothes usually shrink in the wash.”

“That’s so weird.” Iris repeated.

Barry dropped the act. “Give me back my red flannel.”

Iris hugged herself, holding onto the shirt for dear life. “But it’s so comfortable!”

“Yeah, that’s why I want to wear it.”

Iris pouted and gave Barry her best puppy dog eyes. He was always a sucker for the pleading face, bending to her will faster than her spoon that time she tried to eat a whole pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream out of the container.

“No. Not this time.” Barry said firmly, shaking his head. “You might look better in it than me, but I still want my shirt back.”

Iris licked her lips. In her most sensual voice, she teased, “Then come get it.”

She made it less than a meter before Barry caught her from behind and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head.

“You know, you shouldn’t challenge The Flash to a race.” Barry advised her.

Iris looked up at him, smirking. “You do always catch the thief.”

Barry scooped her up in his arms. Iris giggled. He carried her over to the couch and threw her down. She tried to get away, but Barry tickled her into submission. Iris went on the offensive, kissing a particularly sensitive spot on Barry’s neck. In seconds, he melted under her touch. He picked up Iris and sat her on his lap.

Their lips met in a competitive kiss. Tongues stroked each other in a blissful battle. Iris started a new kind of rivalry when she ground her hips down on Barry’s. At first, he was lulled into an erotic stupor, but then gave it right back to her. His hips bucked into hers. Iris felt him growing hard beneath her. She broke the kiss and pushed Barry down onto the couch. He grabbed Iris by the hips and pulled her on top of him.

Iris ran her hands up Barry’s torso. Prepared to negotiate a peace treaty, she kissed Barry behind the ear. “You can have the shirt back.” She whispered.

“Yes!” Barry cheered in victory.

“Under one condition.”

“What is it?” Barry asked.

Iris slipped her hand under Barry’s sweatpants. “I’ll take off my shirt, if you take off your pants.”

“Deal.”


End file.
